One night
by SiriusxBellatrix
Summary: greg is having trouble sleeping. marcia needs a bath.


I do not own any of these characters they are owned by someone else

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late at night when Greg woke up sweating and breathing hard.

Greg pov.

What was that? I can't believe I had a sex dream about Marcia of all people. I need a drink of water.

Greg goes to the conjoining bathroom door and starts to open it when he hears something. He leaned his head in trying to hear what it was more clearly. It sounded like……moaning more importantly sounded like Marcia.

I wonder what could be wrong that would cause here to moan like that.

Greg opens the door a bit more and looks in. Marcia was in the bathtub playing with her breasts.

Greg couldn't move he was stuck to the spot. Then she moaned again but only this time it was his name. he couldn't take just watching her so he opened the door slowly and crept in to the bathroom and over to the bathtub. Where he got down on his knees and watched Marcia play with beautiful breast.

Marcia's Pov;

It was eleven o'clock at night when I woke up like I normally do after those dreams I have of Greg. So I got up making sure not to wake anyone up and went into the bathroom and started to run the bath water. it didn't take long. I undressed and got into the warm steaming water. I was in the bath for a 15min before I heard some moaning in the boys room.

I got out and grabbed a towel thinking something was wrong. I walked to the door opened it and started to walk to the beds I noticed that the moaning was coming from the bottom where Greg was. I walked a little closer to see if he was ok, then I noticed something sticking up. It was big what ever it was. I worked up enough courage to pull up the sheets and it was his penis. I had never seen one before it was big and round about an inch or two it looked smooth but hared it even looked like it was pulsing. I slowly put the sheet back so he wouldn't wake up. I stood up and noticed I had a wetness in between my thighs like I dreamed about earlier. I creped back into the bathroom closed the door. I got back into the water that was still a little warm. I started rubbing my breasts and pinching my nipples it felt so good it made that feeling in between my legs grow moor intense by the moment. The next thing I know when I open my eyes I see Greg kneeling beside me staring at what im doing to my body. Then he looks at me and notices my eyes are open. I can see he's trying to think of something to say but I stop him by moaning again.

Greg Pov

I was so enchanted by her hands on her chest that I didn't notice she was looking at me. And when I did I couldn't think of anything to tell her. I think god looked down on Marcia at that moment cause she moaned right when I was about to say something stupid. I couldn't believe my luck; I was seeing my stepsister naked touching herself in the bathtub just like all those wet dreams I've had since I met her. Before I could think anymore I bent down and gave Marcia a kiss first slow then it depend when her hands came around my neck. I moved my hands to her arms then to her shoulders from there I moved them down her side afraid to touch her chest so soon I garbed her hip and lifted her a little. While I was doing this I didn't notice her hands moved until they reached there destination on my thigh close to a part of my anatomy that I'm found of. She broke the kiss when she ran out of breath.

Marcia's pov

I was breathing hard trying to catch y breath when I felt his mouth move down my throat sucking and biting. I couldn't take much more of this and that's when he put his hand on my chest and started playing with my nipples. Then he moved his mouth down and started sucking on the left and played with the right every now and then alternating from left to right. I didn't know where his other hand was until I felt his fingers on my inner thighs stroking back in fourth. I started squirming with anticipation but every time he came close to my opening he would pull back. Then it hit me he was teasing me. I moved my hand back to his thigh then a little farther closer to his penis till I was touching it I started moving my hand up and down his shaft.

Greg stopped teasing me after that and started moaning than moved his hand inside me I couldn't concentrate on anything except his hands and mouth on me. Finally he got in tub with me. He moved me so I was on top and started playing with my cunt and breast and occasionally grinding up into me. It felt so good I couldn't wait to feel him in me. After another minute of this I came for the first time it felt great my body was all tingly. I thought it would make the burning go away but it didn't it just made me want more.

After I came Greg looked at me like I was a Christmas dinner at a big dinning room and he was a homeless hobo dying to eat. But something was holding him back; he was asking if it was ok, of course I nodded. When I did he moved his hand down to hold himself right underneath my wet hole. I was a little scared cause he was so big and this would be my first time but I trusted greg. So I started to move down on his shaft it started to hurt when the head of his penis was in me but it felt good, so I continued but this time a little bit faster I wanted to feel him inside me now. When he was in me it felt great he was stretching my insides so far I thought I would die but it was great having him in me. After I got used to him in me I started to move not really for sure what to do. Greg noticed and put his hands on my hips to help me move up and down on him.

We moved great together, he thrusted into me hard and fast I couldn't take and was about to cum but knew I would yell and so did greg he leaned forwred and kissed me. I came as soon as he kissed me then I felt him twitch and some warm liqwed in me. I figured by his grunting that he came to. Awhile later we caught are breath. I couldn't move my legs much with out falling back in the tub so greg helped me get dried off and dressed. Then he dried himself off.

Greg's pov

"hey you think you could make it to your bed? If not ill carry you."\

Marcia "mabey…. Does this mean were you know together?"

"I don't know.. do you wanna be? Cause it would be nice even if we have to keep it a secret from everyone well most people maybe not alice."

Marcia " that'd be great and greg I love you."

"I love you to" THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well whatcha think?


End file.
